Fall 2019 Event/E-1
|reward_casual_1_x = 1 |reward_casual_2 = |reward_casual_2_x = 1 |reward_casual_3 = |reward_casual_3_x = 2 |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 2 |reward_easy_4 = |reward_easy_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 3 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 3 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 4 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Before Starting the Event *If you wish to challenge any difficulty above Easy this event, it is highly advised for players to read up the Info tab first to understand about difficulty selection and ship-locking. Map Guide *This is a single fleet map. *All forms of battleship (BB) and carriers (CV) are not allowed in this map. *The map is split into two parts: Phase 1, sinking at , then Phase 2, at **The difficulty of Phase 1 depends on the type of anti-installation equipment available (i.e. , , ), and the amount of Destroyers(DD)/Light-cruiser(CL) that can equip them. ** is an installation boss. **1 or more accompany her on Casual last kill, Easy and above difficulties. They are extremely difficult to sink despite their low HP and it is recommended to use Support Expedition (or Land-base) against them. Otherwise, a specific ship setup (Anti-PT-Imp setup) are required to effectively sink them (See below). Map Bonuses= |-|Anti-PT Imp Pack Setup= *'At least two different types of equipment must be combined to see significant boosts to accuracy.' **Skilled lookouts give a high boost to accuracy, and reaching very high accuracy is hard without them **Stacking multiple of other types (without skilled lookouts) can give somewhat high accuracy. For instance, two secondary guns and one machine gun *Applicable equipment types **Skilled Lookouts **Small main guns **Secondary guns **AA/machine guns **Seaplane scouts/bombers *Typically destroyers are used as anti-PT imp because they usually want to have small main guns equipped regardless, however, CL, AV, CA(V), BB(V) are also sometimes used as well depending on the circumstances *Equipping more different types of equipment will increase accuracy greatly, but some types (guns, machine guns) will increase accuracy further if two of the same type are equipped, albeit less than equipping an additional type instead. *Some equipment types give extra firepower bonuses against PT Imp Packs, namely the main/secondary guns. For the high probability of sinking in one hit, at least one gun-type equipment effective against PT Imp Packs is usually needed. |-|Ships than can equip Tanks (Ka-mi)= Map progression Map during the first HP phase at node H Fall_2019_Event_E-1_Map.png Map during the second HP phase at node K |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} Part 1: Sink *'Method 1:' 1 CL 4 DD or 4 DD **'Route': **For people with anti-installation gears that are equippable on DD (and 1 CL). *'Method 2:' 1-3 CA + 3-5 XX (recommended DD for Anti-imp) **'Due to shiplocks this method is not recommended for Medium+ unless you have a lot of CAs to spare or plan to clear later maps in Easy or Casual difficulty!' **'Route': **'Node A' is a submarine node. Therefore, there is still no resource penalty even with 3 battles. **For people that have to rely on . ***In Phase 2, you will be fighting the boss with a resource penalty (less damage). However, the boss is already weak which still makes it viable. ***Bringing any CA will immediately route you to Node D; in Medium+, you may face 2 ( in hard) here. Part 2: Sink *Either Method 1 or Method 2 from Part 1 works. However, Method 2 will be fought under resource penalty. **If you have trouble reaching the boss, consider using Vanguard formation Friend Fleets NOTE: friend fleets are disabled by default! Please toggle it on before proceeding! Friend fleet must be manually toggled from the Home port (see the image) in order for it to appear at the boss node. You can request for a stronger friend fleet at the price of 6 flamethrowers.